True Beauty
by wishimight
Summary: Bella falls in love with the disfigured boy she grew up with. When he dies in the influenza epidemic, she flees, heartbroken. 5 years later she returns & meets an inhumanly beautiful yet strangely familiar bronze-haired man who seems to hate her. AU ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:  
****Bella falls in love with Edward, the sweet, disfigured boy she grew up with. When he dies in the Spanish influenza epidemic, she flees, completely heartbroken. Five years later she returns and meets an inhumanly beautiful, yet strangely familiar bronze-haired man who seems to hate her from the moment he sets his topaz eyes upon her. ExB Alternate universe.**

**Note: For the purpose of this story, Edward was born in 1900, Bella in 1902. There will be no werewolves.**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

It was the winter of 1906 when I first came to live at the Swan residence in Chicago with my mother, Elizabeth. My beloved father, Edward Sr., had perished when our house caught fire two months prior, and my mother was fortunate enough to secure a position with the local police chief's family as a housekeeper to preserve us from a life on the streets.

We had never been a family of means, and what little money my parents had managed to save up until that point went toward my costly doctor bills following the fire. And so that is how we found ourselves living in a tiny, square room in the grand home of the Swan family.

I dutifully assisted my mother with her tasks as often as possible, but considering the fact that I was only six years old, I wasn't much help to her and instead, often simply got in the way. Because of that, my days were usually spent either roaming the spacious grounds or hiding out in the library, in which sat the most exquisite grand piano I had ever seen.

Every now and then, Isabella, the Swans' only child, would join me outside in the meadow and keep me company, only to be scolded and dragged back into the house by her mother, Renee, not long after. Although Charles Swan had been kind to my mother and I by taking us in despite our unfortunate situation, his wife was not nearly as agreeable and only tolerated us out of respect for her husband.

Of course, I knew the real reason behind her distaste for us and her reluctance to let her daughter befriend me. I was reminded of it every single time I looked upon my reflection in the mirror and saw the ghastly scars from where the fire had ravaged my face the night I had tried, unsuccessfully, to pull my father from our burning home.

But no matter how often I was shunned by others for my sickening appearance, it seemed as though Isabella either didn't see my scars or simply ignored them altogether. She never once looked upon me in revulsion or disgust as her mother so often did. Instead, she treated me as if I were any other normal boy, bestowing upon me the title of best friend.

Of course, her reactions never ceased to surprise me. Our first encounter together should have given me some inkling of just how amazing she was, even at the tender age of four.

It was but my second day in the Swan house, and I was outside washing the only other set of trousers I owned besides the pair I currently had on, when I had the oddest sensation that I was being watched.

I had lifted my head and found myself staring into the wide, expressive brown eyes of a young girl with light blue ribbons threaded through silky, chestnut hair that went past her shoulders.

"Does it hurt?" she had asked in a small voice, gesturing to my scarred face with her hand.

I hesitated before answering, furrowing my brow in confusion. "Aren't you going to yell or scream or gasp in terror? Run away or something?"

"What for?"

"That's what everyone else does."

Her eyes widened in disbelief, and after a few moments of silence, she frowned. "Is there something wrong with me then?"

I chuckled at the cute, little brunette's bewildered expression.

"Why are you laughing at me?" she snapped, stamping her small foot and pursing her lips into a tiny pout.

My mouth lifted up on one side. "I'm the beastly looking one, and you think something's wrong with _you_?"

She let out an adorable sounding giggle. "You're hardly beastly. Just different." She shrugged and bit her bottom lip. "And besides, I like your hair," she added with a smile before reaching her little hand out and ruffling my bronze, wayward locks.

I had laughed and grinned for the rest of the day, feeling hope swell in my chest for the first time in weeks as I told my mother later that night all about the new friend I had made.

In truth, Isabella was the only friend I had in the world, save for my mother. After the fire, the other lads I used to play with wanted nothing to do with me, or rather their parents made certain their sons were to never associate with the likes of the hideous looking boy that I now was.

And despite Renee's insistence that she stay far away from me, Isabella seemed to take great pleasure in defying her mother. In fact, the older she grew, the more chances she took in sneaking off and meeting up with me either outside in the meadow among the sunflowers and dandelions or inside the library where we would laugh and tell silly jokes with one another as we sat on the floor, leaning against the bookcases.

Since I was illiterate, she would offer to read me stories of kings and queens and happy endings, all the while asserting that I could have a happily ever after of my own someday. Of course, I never believed her. Who in their right mind would want to live forever with a monster?

But Isabella, or Bella as I had taken to calling her--much to her mother's displeasure--was quite persistent that I was not a monster. She would constantly declare to me that I was so much more than a disfigured face. I often wondered if perhaps her eyesight were poor, because I certainly didn't see what she saw.

And it wasn't only in my appearance where she encouraged me. After seeing me gaze upon the ebony instrument with such longing, one day when I was but eight, she convinced me to lay my fingers on the ivory keys of her parents' piano. Up until that point, I never thought I was even capable of anything beautiful, but even I had to admit that the notes that echoed in the library that day, and all the days thereafter, were nothing short of remarkable.

It seemed I was a natural when it came to the piano. I could play anything I heard. Bella's favorite was Claire de Lune, a song which she made me play quite often for her. It wasn't long before I was composing my own works as well, and there was a small part of me--a tiny flame of hope that flickered inside--that made me believe that perhaps I could do something with my life one day that would make an impact on others besides scaring them half to death with just one glance at my loathsome face.

As the years passed, we were quite the inseparable pair when Bella wasn't in school. And while she spent her days learning in a classroom, I toiled away, working at her parents' home in whatever capacity needed to earn my keep. But as soon as she would come home, we would run to the meadow, hand in hand, where she would regale me with the new things she had learned, and I would daydream about how wonderful a place school must be.

Of course, I'd never attended classes before. I had been too young to go to school when our house was destroyed, and after the fire, my mother was far too worried about the reaction I would receive from the other students because of my abhorent countenance. Not to mention the fact that the older I grew the more I was expected to work around the Swan home so that my mother and I could continue to live there.

When Bella was nine, a local businessman in the pharmaceutical industry named William Black purchased the adjoining estate. His son, Jacob, who was eleven like me, began to visit often. When he first saw me, he recoiled in horror then made a joke about my unsightly appearance. And though I remained solemnly quiet--having been accustomed to the teasing and torment from people of all ages throughout the years--one punch from Bella's fist to his nose, had him apologizing profusely.

Surprisingly, after that day, Jacob became a trusted friend to both Bella and I, and I was grateful for another male to converse with, though it pained me whenever I overheard the various whispers, especially from Mrs. Swan, that both sets of parents were keen on pushing Jacob and Bella together into marriage in the future.

Did I love Bella Swan? Absolutely. I positively adored her for as long as I could remember. But who wouldn't? She was undeniably beautiful--more so the older she became--incredibly witty, charming, adorably clumsy, and the most sweetest, kindest person I had ever met in my entire life.

But I knew that nothing could ever come of my affections for her. She was a female of worth, while I was nothing more than a hideous creature.

Even when my mother passed away from an infection when I was twelve, and Bella begged her father to let me stay on as a worker, I wasn't a fool to believe that her pleading was due to anything more than fiercely loyal friendship, another quality for which I loved her.

And yet, there were times every now and then that her actions seemed to imply that she did in fact see me as more than a friend.

After my mother's death, Bella would sneak into my room at night and hold me as I cried myself to sleep. If it had been anyone else other than her, I would have been completely ashamed of my weakness. But that was the thing about Bella and I--we never had to pretend to be anything we weren't. We were always simply ourselves.

By the time we entered our teenage years, though I didn't think it possible, Bella and I grew even closer to each other. We spent the majority of our afternoons together as well as our nights, though we never ventured beyond the bounds of friendship. I knew that it wasn't proper for us to sleep in the same bed together, but I selfishly craved her company far too much to forbid her from climbing beneath the covers with me. And though we had many close calls, neither her parents or any of the other house staff ever caught onto her nightly visits.

Jacob still came by at least twice a week, and although I tried not to let the knowledge that she would likely end up marrying him bother me, I couldn't help but be pained with jealousy every time I saw the way he looked at her, or rather, at her blossoming body. And no matter how much I loved Bella, I would not stand in the way of her future happiness if a life with Jacob was what she truly wanted.

After all, he was the better choice for her. He was considered handsome by most of the girls our age--something I would never be. And his family was one of the wealthiest in the entire state, whereas I had but a few pennies to my name. Besides, though I constantly scoured the area seeking employment in a position where I would be able to support a wife, not even the factories were willing to hire an uneducated boy with a face as horribly scarred as mine.

No. I had accepted my fate. Bella would marry someone else and live a long and happy life, and if I was lucky enough, perhaps Chief Swan would let me remain in the house in exchange for the work I performed in and around his home.

Thankfully, Bella had other plans for me. Everything changed between us in the winter of 1917 on Christmas Eve.

We were snuggling together beneath the covers of my bed, talking about nonsense until just after midnight--simply wanting to stay up to ring in the holiday with each other--when Bella grew strangely quiet and seemed afraid all of a sudden.

"Are you all right?" I asked softly, stroking her chestnut hair out of her face.

Her cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink as she sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth. "Have you ever kissed anyone, Edward?"

I was positive my face took on a crimson hue as well as I coughed nervously. "What?"

"Have you kissed anyone before? And I don't mean your family."

"No," I whispered, hoping she didn't hear me.

"Me neither."

My brow furrowed in confusion. "But, what about Jacob?"

"Jacob? Ew. That's just... sickening, Edward."

I chuckled at her disgusted response while my heart did an internal cheer. "But he told me that you had."

"Yes, well Jacob Black is a big, fat liar. I have never kissed him or any other boy for that matter," she muttered before burying her face into my chest. "Besides, there's only one boy I want to kiss," she murmured, though I didn't think she had meant for me to hear.

My breath hitched, and my pulse took off in a frenzy. "Who?"

Slowly, she lifted her head and locked her beautiful, chocolate eyes with mine. "You, stupid," she whispered.

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat.

Me? It couldn't be possible.

Her gaze flickered to my mouth as she slowly leaned her face toward me, and before I had time to gasp in surprise, her warm lips brushed against mine, sending a spark of electricity down my spine, all the way to the very tips of my toes.

Much too soon for my liking, she pulled back and flashed a relieved grin. "I've wanted to do that since forever," she admitted with a contented sigh.

I felt my mouth lift up on one side. "Really?" I'd certainly fantasized about it for years, but I had no idea that she'd ever even given it any thought.

She nodded shyly and laced her fingers with mine. "I... I love you, Edward," she confessed, biting her lip apprehensively.

My heart practically stopped beating altogether for a few moments before taking off with the speed of a hummingbird's wings.

I had never pinched myself to see if I was dreaming before, but I most definitely had the urge to do so in that moment because surely this was my wildest dream come true.

I was literally speechless, and I was sure I looked like a complete idiot with my mouth gaping open and emerald eyes as wide as saucers.

I simply couldn't believe it. I wanted to jump and down. I wanted to run around outside and scream to the world that Bella loved me. _Me! _I wanted to plan our future together. I wanted to kiss her again.

Her face abruptly fell, and I immediately wondered what was wrong. "Of course, if you don't feel the same way..."

I shook my head vigorously and inhaled a deep breath, trying desperately to find my voice as I clutched her small hand in mine. "Bella, I love you. Dear God, I love you so much. I have always loved you."

With that, her face broke out into the most glorious smile known to mankind as she practically launched herself at me, pressing her lips firmly against mine.

She threaded her fingers through my unruly bronze hair, twisting and pulling the strands in all sorts of directions, eliciting a groan from me.

I wasn't sure what to do with my hands, and I certainly had no intention of taking advantage of her, but I couldn't help myself from gently sliding one around her waist and pulling her warm body in closer to mine.

My breathing grew erratic as our lips continued to move hungrily together. She moaned softly, the sound causing me to shiver, though it certainly had nothing to do with the chill in the wintry air.

Eventually our mouths parted, and we held each other closer than ever, panting and grinning like fools, before finally drifting off to one of the best night's sleep either one of us had ever had.

From that moment on, not a day went by without us confessing our affections for one another and without at least a minimum of five kisses throughout the day, though that number was most definitely on the conservative side.

Who would have ever thought that anyone, let alone Bella Swan, would choose to love someone as monstrous in appearance as me? Of course, now that I had the heart of the girl I'd loved almost my entire life, I still had my work cut out for me.

We certainly couldn't live off of her parents for the rest of our lives, and neither one of us even wanted to begin to think of how to go about broaching the topic with her mother. No doubt, if Mrs. Swan were to discover our relationship, she would finish the job in me that the fire began all those years ago.

Whatever would we do?

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think. While I have the rest pretty much planned out and even have the next two chapters semi-written, I'd hate to bother with editing and re-writing if nobody's even remotely interested in reading it.**

**This fic will be very loosely based on the 2002 film The Count of Monte Cristo, though you definitely don't need to have seen it to understand the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:  
**For those asking how I picture Edward... I posted a link in my profile to a boy I found on the internet who kinda sorta has burn scars on his face that were similar to what I'd imagined. :( When I originally came up with the idea for this story, I was thinking something along the lines of the Phantom of the Opera, but with the disfigurement covering slightly more of his face. Sigh. A cross between Robert Pattinson & Gerard Butler. Can it get any better than that?

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own Twilight or its characters. All I get are reviews... if I get them at all. (hint hint)

* * *

**BPOV**

He loved me.

Edward Anthony Masen loved me!

How silly that three little words should affect me so. Oh, but they had. They had, indeed.

Perhaps it was because I had waited so very long to hear that phrase fall from those wonderful lips of his. Or it could have been because even after knowing him for eleven years, my insides still fluttered whenever he would enter the room. Either way, I couldn't remember a time in my life when I'd been happier than I was in that moment as he held me in his arms on Christmas Eve.

I had always loved Edward in some way, shape or form over the years, and though I could not pinpoint the exact time or location where my affections for him had changed, somewhere along the way I realized that being his friend merely wasn't enough for me. I wanted more.

So when he had told me that he loved me as well, and when he had moved his lips tenderly against mine, holding my body close to his, I couldn't help but shed a few tears of joy because it was then that I knew... he wanted more, too. And I was certainly more than willing to give.

Edward and I decided it would be best if we kept our relationship hidden for the time being–not that we were ashamed, far from it–but rather we both knew that my mother would never approve and would likely do all within her power to separate us.

I could not understand why, after eleven years, she still continued to make her derogatory comments regarding his appearance, which infuriated me to no end. She and I had more than our fair share of arguments concerning Edward, usually involving some sort of threat on her part to disown me–if only I could be so fortunate.

Still, no matter how often she incensed me with her appalling callousness, I knew my place. She was my mother after all, like it or not, and as a result, I was usually forced to hold my tongue from fully unleashing my wrath upon her. However, on one such occasion two years prior, I had been too enraged to back down, mother or not.

I had come home from school that afternoon to find Edward chopping wood in the cool breeze outside. He wore only his trousers and thin undershirt, his lithe body overheated from his exertion. His back was turned toward me, and I stood there unnoticed for several minutes while I unashamedly gazed at his fascinating form.

I knew that it was wrong of me to stare at him as I did, without his knowledge, but I couldn't help but watch as thin beads of sweat glistened on the muscles of his tanned forearms and on the back of his long neck as he swung the axe high over his shoulder. The sun brought out the reddish hues in his wild, bronze hair that I fancied so much, and I had to restrain myself from reaching out to run my fingers through the messy strands. He grunted with each blow he delivered, and the sound made me tingle all over, though I had no idea why at the time.

It wasn't until I heard a quiet sniffling that I was brought out of my inappropriate ogling. I knew that awful sound all too well. He was crying, and rather than causing me to tingle, that sound always broke my heart. Over the years, it wasn't uncommon for me to return home from school only to discover that someone in town had thrown rotten food in his face or taunted him relentlessly until he could take no more. I had assumed that was the case again and was prepared to take him into my arms and comfort him as I always had.

However, the moment he turned around, I gasped and stumbled backward. It was the first time I had ever recoiled from him, though it had nothing to do with seeing his scars.

Silent tears were streaming from his pained emerald eyes, but the rest of his face was covered by a hideous looking cloth mask.

"Edward, what is..." I began, but then hesitated, not quite knowing what to say. "Why are you wearing that... that _thing_?"

Instead of responding, he turned away, hiding his face from me. My heart sank even further at that for he had never hidden from me before. Though he would oftentimes cover his face with his hands in the presence of others, he had never once shielded himself from my eyes.

"Did... did _she _do this to you?"

After a few moments of silence, he exhaled loudly and nodded his head. I balled my hands into tight fists in a vain effort to control my anger. This was unacceptable. She had gone too far this time.

I quickly but carefully removed the offending scrap of cloth from his face, wondering in anguish how long he had been forced to wear it.

He dropped the axe to the ground in surprise and wiped the tears from his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to have a chat with my mother."

"Bella, no."

"You have no reason to hide yourself, Edward."

His shoulders sagged, and he lowered his head as well as his voice, whispering sadly, "Yes, I do."

I reached a hand out and stroked his cheek, caressing his ragged scars tenderly with my fingers. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, leaning his face into my palm.

I tilted his head toward mine and waited for him to look at me so that he could, hopefully, see the honesty in my eyes. "No. You do not."

With that, I took his hand in mine and led him inside the house, straight into the parlor where my mother was sitting and laughing, sipping tea with Mrs. Cope and Mrs. Stanley, no doubt gossiping about others who had more money than they.

Their lively conversation came to an abrupt end as soon as they caught sight of us storming into the room. We were quite the pair, the two of us–the orphan boy with the disfigured face and the stubborn girl who refused to frolick around in the satins and silks and heels that the other girls did.

I gripped the ugly mask in my fist and shoved it beneath my mother's perfectly powdered nose, glaring at her with unbridled fury. "What is this?"

My mother and her companions let out sounds of disgust as they glanced at Edward, who immediately dropped his head in shame, covered his face with his hands and took a tentative step back.

"Isabella, please! Put that back on the boy. I've lost my appetite." She laughed, setting her cup and saucer down on the table, then patted her auburn hair which was drawn up on top of her head in a series of intricate curls and knots.

How I wanted to rip out every single strand and tendril. "What the hell is this, Mother?" I spat.

Hey eyes widened and shoulders tensed as she threw a nervous glance in the direction of the two other pompous windbags. "Isabella Marie Swan, how dare you talk to me–"

"How dare I? How dare _you_!? How dare you try to cover his face! Just because you cannot accept the way he looks does not mean that he needs to hide."

"Just look at him! He's positively hideous. Practically a monster."

My jaw snapped shut, and I let out a huff of air as I slapped her harshly across the cheek. She and the others gasped, and Edward tried to quickly pull me back, but I wasn't finished with her yet, propriety by damned.

"It's a shame that you can't have your seamstress fashion a mask to cover up the ugliness that is inside of you. Because if anything makes me ill, it is having to see your hideousness on a daily basis."

My hands shook as I marched over to the marble fireplace and threw the wretched piece of cloth on top of the burning log inside, watching in satisfaction as it caught fire almost immediately.

I whipped my head back toward my mother who quickly stood and stalked toward me, grabbing my wrist forcefully with her hand, twisting it to the side and causing me to wince in pain.

"Let her go," Edward whispered meekly, taking an uneasy step toward us.

She ignored him, her brown eyes flashing with anger. "Now you listen here, Isabella–"

"No, you listen to me, Mother. Can you not see how utterly beautiful he is on the inside? Or has your ghastly heart blinded you so badly? All you see is a disfigured face. Yes, he is scarred, but that's not who Edward is. If you would only take the time to look at him–to truly look at him–you would see what I have seen every single day of my life since I was four. He is thoughtful and kind, humble and unassuming, brilliant and passionate–"

"Insolent child! I have heard quite enough. You have spent far too much time with this boy, and I have put up with it for too long. Perhaps it is time I convinced your father to finally let him go," she said with a smirk. "I've never understood why he keeps him around here anyway. He frightens all of our visitors. Just look at my poor friends; they're positively horrified."

I opened my mouth, prepared to threaten her by exposing the secrets I knew about her, things that would certainly send those two gaping gossip mongers beside her running from the house so that they could spread the word about "honorable" Renee Swan to the rest of the town, however the sound of my father's jovial voice interrupted my tirade as it echoed down the hallway.

Moments later, he entered the parlor with a package tucked under his arm and a warm smile on his tired face. His smile faltered as he took in our tense stances and hard expressions.

"Renee, darling, what is the matter?"

She immediately dropped my arm and plastered a fake grin on her face, looking at me with a cocked eyebrow, daring me to say something. "Nothing, dear. Isabella was just in the process of explaining to me why that boy," she said, pointing toward a very uncomfortable looking Edward, "is in nothing but his skivvies and trousers."

Edward's face turned bright crimson as he looked down, having forgotten that he hadn't put his shirt back on before I had dragged him inside. "Forgive me," he quickly whispered before excusing himself and stumbling out of the room.

I squeezed my eyes shut, wanting nothing more than to run after him and console him. That or slap my mother again, though perhaps harder this time. Instead, I bit back my ire and took a deep breath, forcing myself to smile for my father's benefit. After all, if it weren't for him, Edward would have been sent packing long ago.

I strode over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek, twirling the ends of his curled moustache with my fingers playfully. "Welcome home, Papa."

He smiled. "How is my sweet girl doing? Not causing too much trouble, I hope."

I rubbed my palms together and grinned, thinking of the look of shock on my mother's face as I had struck her. I shrugged. "No more than usual."

The package he had carried in with him contained a new beaded gown, a gift for my mother from the Mayor's wife. She soon forgot all about our argument, whether it was because my father was now home–she knew better than to argue with me about Edward in front of him since he always sided with me–or whether it was because her attentions were so easily lost to her fancy present. Either way, I could only hope and pray that I would never end up like her–unfeeling toward any and all unless they were wholly devoted to her. A vain and selfish woman who cared more about extravagant ball gowns, feathery hats and adoring men than her own family.

No. I vowed long ago that I would never end up like her.

After our altercation, as usual, she attempted to coerce my father into sending Edward away. Thankfully, although he rarely, if ever, glanced at Edward's marred visage, my father took pity upon him and refused her without me having to interfere this time. Of course, she forbid me from spending time with him throughout the remainder of the week, though her ridiculous punishment didn't dissuade me from sneaking out of my room and into Edward's in the middle of the night.

Edward, as always, was none too pleased by my rebellion and worried, not for the possible repercussions for him, but rather of the consequences for me. He often feared that my mother would do something rash like send me away or beat me senseless, though I knew she would never dare as long as my father was around. However, she did manage to irritate me in other ways.

She had been pressuring me more and more about our neighbor, Jacob Black. She and Mrs. Black had high hopes that the two of us would eventually marry someday. And while Jacob, Edward and I had been close friends for years, I had never felt even one tenth for Jacob what I felt for Edward. Never. Of course, my mother wasn't thinking of my future happiness, but only hers and what a marriage between Jacob and I would bring her as far as wealth and social standing were concerned.

Jacob was handsome, I suppose, with jet-black hair that reached to his shoulders, chiseled jaw line, tanned skin and towering frame. His family was extremely wealthy, his father having made a fortune in the pharmaceutical industry by working on the development of vaccines for various infectious diseases. He was highly educated and well-known in the community. He was everything a girl my age would want in a husband. Everyone but me.

I had overheard the other girls at school on numerous occasions, talking animatedly about Jacob as well as other eligible, rich young men in Chicago such as Michael Newton, Jr., Eric Yorkie or Senator Crowley's son. I rarely paid attention to such conversations and often ignored questions directed to me regarding my feelings, or lack thereof, to the young men in society. I simply wasn't interested.

However, on the last day of school before the Christmas holiday, I couldn't ignore their discussion. Lauren Mallory prattled on all morning about how Michael had kissed her behind the carousel at Riverview Park the Saturday before. It had been her first kiss, but apparently, according to a rather bitter Jessica Stanley, most certainly not his since he had kissed her in that very same spot the week prior.

I wasn't jealous, not at all, but their words made me wonder if Edward had ever kissed another. Not that I'd ever seen him with any other girls, but I knew that he was sent into town by my father from time to time to fetch supplies for our home. And just the very thought that maybe, while on one of those excursions, he had met another girl and felt for her what I felt for him... it was enough to drive me positively mad.

So, that is how I found myself blushing furiously in his bed on Christmas Eve and asking if he had ever kissed someone. I had never even entertained the idea of being intimate with anyone but him, despite the fact that Jacob had asked to kiss me on more than one occasion.

Edward was the only one in my fifteen years who had ever wholly captured my heart. And from the moment his lips touched mine, I knew that it would always be his.

As the weeks and months passed following that glorious night, Edward and I grew even closer together. And though I pushed our physical boundaries more and more, he was determined to keep our virtues intact. Always the gentleman. Of course, that was one of the many reasons I loved him so.

We talked endlessly of our future together. We shared our dreams of having children and a house of our own someday as far away from my mother as possible, perhaps somewhere out west. But it pained me that he was always so worried about not being able to find proper employment. It nearly drove him mad just thinking about it.

He talked about enlisting in the Army as soon as he turned eighteen in June so that he could at least earn an officer's salary, which was far greater than what he received working for my family. But just the very thought of him getting wounded or worse while overseas had me in tears. It had been our first argument, and it eventually ended with him reassuring me that he would stay and find a way to make money elsewhere.

To my relief, he kept his promise, although he complained often that unless he found another job, it would take him at least several years to save up enough so that we could be married. And while I would marry him immediately if I could, I didn't mind waiting. I would wait for Edward forever.

Apparently, fate had a different design for us.

Our plans were permanently altered in the fall of 1918, two weeks after my sixteenth birthday. I was lying in our meadow, waiting for him to come home from running his weekly errands in town for my father.

I heard the sound of a twig snapping and immediately leapt to my feet. My face broke out into an overjoyed grin, but then quickly fell as soon as I realized it wasn't the man I loved, but Jacob instead.

He chuckled and clutched his hand to his chest playfully. "You break my heart, Isabella. Aren't you happy to see me?"

I smiled as I sat back down on the lush, green grass, feeling my cheeks warm. "Of course, Jacob. I'm always happy to see you. How are you?"

"Much better now," he said with a wink, sitting down beside me.

"How is your father?"

He frowned, and I could've sworn I heard him mutter, "Alive," but before I had time to dwell on it, he cupped my face in his hands and looked intently into my eyes. "Kiss me, Isabella."

I laughed and shoved him away so that he rolled flat on his back onto the ground. "Will you never give up?"

"Never." He smirked wickedly and folded his arms beneath his head. "I will have you someday; I promise you that."

Oh, if only he knew. Edward was the one who didn't think it would be prudent to share the news of our relationship with our best friend. I honestly didn't see why though. I imagined that he would be nothing but happy for the two of us. Yes, his mother and mine had hoped we'd marry someday, but I had always told Jacob that I saw him as nothing more than a friend. In fact, over the past six years, it was Edward who was closer to him than I was.

The two of them were always entering into a friendly competition over something. And while Jacob had the most money, the most family and the best education, Edward usually won in all the other areas. He was the fastest runner, except for the one time when Jacob tripped him. He was the better musician by far, better than anyone I had ever known. He could swim the farthest, hold his breath underwater the longest, jump the highest.

"Penny for your thoughts," Jacob murmured, bringing me out of my silent contemplation.

I stared down at him, prepared to shake my head and brush it off, when I was struck with a sudden idea. "Jacob, do you think your father could help Edward find a job?"

He furrowed his brow in confusion. "But he has a job."

"I mean a real job. One with a real salary that would enable him to get a place of his own eventually."

"Why?"

I averted my eyes and grabbed a handful of grass, pulling it out of the soil. "Can you keep a secret?"

He angled his body toward me and propped himself up on his elbow. "Of course."

I sucked my bottom lip in between my teeth and chewed on it nervously before drawing in a deep breath. "Edward and I have been secretly courting since Christmas."

His mouth fell open, and his eyes grew impossibly wide. He was speechless for several moments. "W-wh-what?"

"I love him, Jacob, and he loves me. We want to be married, and that is why I was hoping that maybe your father could help him obtain employment somewhere, maybe with his pharmaceutical company."

He pushed himself up to a sitting position and stared at me as if I'd lost my mind. I didn't like that look. Was it really that crazy of an idea?

His mouth opened and closed several times, but nothing came out. Finally, after several ragged breaths, his voice returned. "But, Isabella, he has no money."

I giggled. "Yes, stupid. That is why I asked if your father could help him find a job. Aren't you even listening to me?"

He shook his head slightly in disbelief. "But his face..."

My smile was immediately replaced with a scowl as I jabbed a finger into his chest. "Don't you dare, Jacob Black of all people, bring up his appearance. You know as well as I do that it doesn't matter. It has never mattered."

"Of course, I'm sorry. But... marriage? I thought... you and I..."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Jacob, I've told you so many times that I never felt more than friendship for you despite what my mother has said."

He pursed his lips and swallowed loudly. "Yes, but I... I suppose I always hoped that one day your feelings would change."

"Oh, Jacob, I'm sorry. You're such a wonderful friend, but–"

He suddenly grabbed my hands between his and turned the full force of his gaze upon me. "But you could change. My mother said that she didn't love my father when they were first married."

"But I love him, Jacob."

"And you could always learn to love me. And I would be able to take care of you. Properly. Like a husband takes care of his wife. He would never be able to do that, but I could. You would never want for anything; I would make sure of it. We could live in a fine home. You would have dozens of gowns, the fanciest of jewels–"

"I love _him_, Jacob. I love Edward. I'm sorry," I whispered as I withdrew my hands from his.

He heaved a deep sigh, running his hands through his thick black hair. His face held such a myriad of emotions. I wasn't sure what he was thinking.

He tried to smile, but he looked so very sad and defeated, and if I wasn't mistaken, there was anger brewing in those troubled brown eyes of his as well.

* * *

**A/N:  
**This story may end up being slightly longer than I originally planned since several of you encouraged me to draw it out a little more. Is that okay? (*Editing to say that I'd originally thought I could just rush this into 6-8 chapters, but it'll likely end up being double. Sorry for any confusion.)

Please leave me a review, and let me know what you thought - assuming ff stays up. :)  
Anyone else want to slap Renee senseless?

Reminder that voting is still going on for the Eddies & Bellies. Dangerous Affections is up for two awards. Vote at: www(dot)thecatt(dot)net


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**  
Good grief. Has it really been a month and a half? Geez. I am SO incredibly sorry. I've written and re-written and re-written this chapter at least a half dozen times, and it actually turned out to be more than twice as long as I originally anticipated. Hopefully what happens in this will make up for the delay. Read on; you'll see what I mean.

**Reminder:  
**Edward & Jacob were born in 1900, Bella in 1902. Edward came to live with the Swans in 1906 after a fire destroyed his home and left him horribly scarred when he unsuccessfully tried to save his father's life. Edward & Bella revealed their love to each other and shared their first kiss on Christmas Eve, 1917. It is now the fall of 1918, and Bella just revealed their secret to Jacob.

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Twilight or The Count of Monte Cristo, but I love the Monte Cristo sandwich in the Blue Bayou at Disneyland. :)

* * *

**EPOV**

I raced down the bustling streets of downtown Chicago as fast as my legs could possibly carry me, for once not caring that passersby gasped at my appearance or pointed their fingers and whispered disparaging words that would ordinarily cause me nothing but shame and humiliation.

This day, no amount of gawking or name calling would be able to diminish the joy and anticipation that coursed through me as I ran home to Bella to share with her the second most exhilarating news I had ever received in all of my eighteen years; the first being that she loved me.

As the sun made its descent through the cloudy sky, I tore up the drive to the Swan residence, bypassing the house and flying through the grounds as I made my way out to our meadow, where I knew she would be waiting. My legs ached, and my lungs burned from my exertion, but the no doubt silly grin on my face grew impossibly wider as I caught sight of her mahogany hair blowing softly in the cool, fall breeze.

As I neared the fringe of ferns, my pace slowed, and my smile faltered slightly when I realized that she was not alone in the wild, green grass. Jacob Black had come for yet another visit, and I tried to not let his presence quench my happiness, though it pained me greatly to see the two of them sitting beside one another.

Jacob's presence was simply a reminder of all the things that I could never be for Bella. Certainly, she would never be afforded the opportunity to be seen publically with me, at least not without my repulsiveness causing a dreadful commotion. Although I rejoiced greatly in her love for me, I never ceased to worry what it would mean for her future. Would she be cruelly condemned and shunned by society because of my disfigurement?

And no matter how much money I earned, it would never even come close to equaling what Jacob had already without lifting a finger. He could furnish her with all of the fine luxuries she so richly deserved, whereas I could only hope and pray that I would be able to provide her with the very basic of necessities.

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and reminded myself that Bella professed her undying affection for me on a daily basis in spite of my monstrous countenance and lack of wealth.

However, all of the reminding in the world was no match for the despair that flooded my heart at seeing him relaxing casually beside her. He sat far too close to her for my liking, and it almost appeared as if his gaze was transfixed upon the delicate stretch of exposed skin below her collar. He looked... like a ravenous wolf... ready to devour a helpless lamb.

I mentally rebuked the thought. Jacob was likely only admiring the locket he had given her for her birthday just two weeks prior. He was a gentleman after all.

He had been a most trusted friend for years, however, I couldn't help but feel apprehensive about Jacob as of late. His words to the both of us were nothing short of politeness and decency; nevertheless, I had begun to notice that while he said one thing with his mouth, it appeared as if his eyes held a much different story.

But the very notion that he would lie to either Bella or myself was positively absurd. What reason would he have for telling either of us anything except the absolute truth? I silently chastised myself for allowing my wretched jealousy to get the better of me. What a horrible friend I was for even entertaining such suspicions about him!

I froze in my step, halfway hidden behind an enormous oak tree, and watched as Jacob reached over and casually twirled a stray lock of Bella's hair between his fingers. He brought the strands up to his nose and inhaled deeply, closing his eyes in delight, a lazy grin dancing upon his lips as Bella sat beside him and perused the tattered book in her hands, oblivious to his actions.

My chest constricted at the very sight as my jealousy returned in full force along with a peculiar wave of something I had never felt before. I was suddenly overcome with the desire to hurt my best friend. Good heavens! What was wrong with me?

I drew in a deep breath in an effort to calm my raging thoughts and forced myself to remember that I had news that would change everything. Soon, much sooner than we had originally anticipated, Bella would officially be mine, and we would not have to keep our relationship a secret any longer.

She slowly lifted her head, and her face lit up with a glorious smile as her chocolate eyes met mine.

"Edward!" she exclaimed with all of the happiness in the world as she jumped to her feet and raced toward me.

She launched herself into my embrace, and I held onto her tightly, clutching her small body to mine securely as I sighed inwardly at the feel of her in my arms again.

"I missed you," I whispered breathlessly in her ear, low enough so that only she could hear, grinning widely like a madman.

Her hands cupped my cheeks, and she pressed her forehead to mine. "I missed you as well," she murmured. "So very much."

She tilted her face, and before I realized her intentions, her lips brushed softly against mine.

Her warm touch ignited that seemingly ever-present desire I had for her, and without thinking, I returned the gesture, moving my mouth tenderly over hers.

The sound of a throat clearing caused my body to go utterly rigid as panic rose within me. I held my breath as my eyes flashed over to Jacob, who had stood to his feet and was looking on at our rather intimate display in a mixture of both shock and disgust.

How could I have been so careless?

I snapped my head back aghast. "Bella," I whispered frantically in an attempt to gain her attention since she had yet to realize the gravity of the situation. "Jacob..." I nodded discreetly in his direction.

Instead of pulling away from me in alarm at being discovered, she merely sighed and ran her fingers lovingly over my scarred cheek, bringing her lips to mine once more.

"It's all right, Edward," she hummed against my mouth. "Jacob knows."

My jaw fell open, and I took a step back, flickering my gaze back and forth between them both. "He... what?"

She smiled in reassurance and slid her arms down to wrap them around my waist, holding me tightly in her grasp. "It's okay, sweetheart. He knows all about us, and he's fine with it."

I glanced nervously in Jacob's direction and watched as he smiled and nodded once, never so much as uttering a single syllable, although it almost appeared as if his grin was forced.

Bella took one of my hands in hers and linked her fingers with mine. "He's even agreed to help us."

"Help? Help how... exactly?" I asked anxiously.

"He has promised to speak with his father about finding you a job at his pharmaceutical company."

Bewildered, I glanced at him as my brow knit together in confusion. "Really?"

Jacob gave a curt nod in affirmation then looked away.

I wasn't sure what to make of it all. From the conversations I'd overheard in town between William Black and Chief Swan, Jacob and his father had been at odds the past several months. Ever since Jacob had refused a position working at the pharmaceutical company, his father had threatened to cut off his allowance and withhold his inheritance if he didn't go and secure some form of employment and "learn the value of money." Mr. Black insisted that the two of them argued constantly over the amount of money Jacob had managed to squander thus far. I couldn't fathom the reason he would willingly speak to his father on my behalf, especially if their relationship truly was strained.

"Perhaps he can help," Bella offered with a light shrug, bringing me out of my reverie.

I looked down upon her beautiful face and couldn't help but smile, determined not to let Jacob's knowledge of our relationship spoil the information I had brought with me. Everyone would know soon enough as it was, I supposed.

"Love, I have the most wonderful news," I announced, my voice slightly shaky with nervousness as I raised our joined hands to my mouth, pressing my lips firmly against her smooth knuckles. "I was running an errand for your father in town today down at Orchestra Hall, when I met Frederick Stock."

She tilted her head, curiosity gleaming in her brown eyes. "Who's he?"

"He's the principal conductor for the Chicago Symphony Orchestra," I answered, feeling excitement building within my chest.

"And?" she asked, worrying her lower lip in apprehension.

I inhaled a deep breath in a vain effort to calm my racing heart. "He heard me play, Bella... I played for Frederick Stock. _The_ Frederick Stock!"

Her eyes grew wide, and a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "And?"

I couldn't stop the elated grin from exploding onto my face. "And he's offered me a position!"

"What? Oh, Edward! I knew you could do it!" she exclaimed joyously, throwing her arms around my neck once more. "I knew it!"

I picked her up by the waist and spun her around in circles as we both freely laughed at our unexpected good fortune. Finally, I would be able to support her, not as comfortably as someone of means such as Jacob, but at least I could provide for her needs.

"I'm going to play for the Chicago Symphony Orchestra," I whispered, more to myself than her, still not quite yet believing that my meeting with the renowned conductor had taken place.

I had merely been delivering a letter to Orchestra Hall on behalf of Chief Swan, when I was distracted by the exquisite piano inside. At the sound of a throat clearing, I was certain I was going to be reprimanded for standing there stupidly or ridiculed for my appearance. However, I had practically been beside myself when Mr. Stock had, instead, asked me if I played. And after I'd played for him and we'd talked, he offered me the position–with a salary that far exceeded my expectation. I sat there speechless for over half a minute, thinking I had died and gone to heaven.

"Oh, Edward, I am so happy for you," Bella said with tears trickling down her cheeks. "We don't have to wait years now, do we?" she asked, hope shining in her eyes.

I shook my head happily, my own eyes brimming with unshed tears, and lowered my face to capture her lips again.

Suddenly remembering that we were not alone, I quickly released her and turned to Jacob.

"Sorry," I muttered apologetically.

"Isn't it wonderful, Jacob?" Bella asked, clasping my hand in hers. "The Chicago Symphony Orchestra!"

Jacob gave a tight smile in response then turned his eyes toward me. His intense gaze seemed to cloud with sadness, disappointment, and even anger. However, as quickly as the emotions had appeared, they were gone.

"Well, isn't it lovely how things always work out for you, Edward," he said, his jaw tense.

I glanced between him and Bella in concern. "Are we... are you all right with all of this, Jacob?"

He inhaled deeply, and his face relaxed considerably, though I noticed that his hands were still peculiarly in tight fists. "You are indeed blessed, my friend. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way."

Without another word, he abruptly turned toward his home and began walking away.

"Jacob?" I frowned and started to go after him.

Bella grabbed hold of my arm and stopped me. "Don't worry about him."

"But–"

"He'll be all right. I will admit, he was a little upset at first when I told him of us, but we talked, and I explained to him how much you mean to me, Edward; how much you've always meant to me. Eventually, he said that he understood and would do anything he could to help."

I opened my mouth to speak, however, she began peppering my face with dozens of kisses, effectively silencing me for the moment.

"Oh, Edward," she murmured dreamily between kisses. "Is this really happening?"

"Yes," I answered with a grin.

All thoughts of Jacob dissolved the moment Bella's silky tongue swept across my lips. Her hands took up their usual residence in my hair as our kiss deepened, the both of us moaning softly.

I pulled her in closer to my body, one arm around her waist, the other behind her neck. As our tongues continued their sensual embrace, she slid her palms down, roaming my torso.

Ever so slowly, she untucked my shirt from the waistband of my trousers then glided her fingers across the skin of my back, earning a shiver from me.

I backed her up against the old oak tree and pressed my body against hers as I lowered my lips to her jaw and down her neck. She moaned lowly, moving her pelvis against mine in response, and I groaned as my lower region began straining at the front of my trousers.

"Isabella!"

We both gasped and quickly separated, looking at each other with wide eyes and gaping mouths, momentarily stunned. A small giggle escaped Bella's lips, and I hurriedly tucked my shirt back in, while she straightened her dress and smoothed out her hair.

Mrs. Swan appeared mere seconds later, cringing the moment she caught sight of me. "Don't you have work to do, boy?" she sneered, appraising my appearance with a scowl. "After all, we don't allow you to live here because of your good looks," she added with a laugh.

Bella's eyes flashed with anger, and I immediately captured her gaze and shook my head minutely. "Don't," I mouthed, pleading with her to simply let it go.

She sighed deeply and pursed her lips, glaring at her mother but, thankfully, said nothing.

"Of course, Mrs. Swan. Forgive me for taking up so much of Bella's time," I apologized as sincerely as possible.

She huffed. "How many times must I remind you that her name is _Isa_bella? You would do well to remember that, boy."

"Again, forgive me." I bowed my head slightly, winking at Bella as soon as Renee's back was turned.

Her cheeks flushed an even darker shade of rose, and she smiled shyly before reluctantly following her mother.

"Good heavens, child! You look positively dreadful. Are you feeling well? You look as if you have a fever. I hope you haven't contracted that ghastly influenza," Mrs. Swan droned on as they marched toward the house together.

I walked several paces behind, smiling as Bella adorably stumbled several times along the way.

"Isabella, I have been calling you to dinner for the past five minutes. Why didn't you come? And what were you doing out here with that... that boy again? And where in the world is Jacob? I thought he was..."

Her nasally voice faded as I headed toward the opposite end of the house to finish my daily chores, though it was immensely difficult to concentrate throughout the rest of the evening with my mind constantly wandering back to the fact that I was, finally, suitably employed. I felt like a real man for the first time in my life.

Later that night, after everyone had gone to sleep, I sat on the edge of my bed with Bella on my lap, our arms wrapped around each other.

"When will you start?" she asked.

"At the end of next week." I sighed happily. "We don't have to wait years to get married, Bella," I whispered as I held her tightly to my chest. "Now that I have a job–a real job–as soon as I can afford the ring and a proper wedding–"

"I don't need a ring," she declared, pulling away, letting me see the happiness shining in her beautiful, brown eyes.

I opened my mouth to protest, but she quickly silenced me with a finger to my lips. She turned her head and quickly surveyed my small room, her mouth lifting up at the corners as her gaze landed upon my mother's old handkerchief, or rather, the spot of blue peeking out from between the edges of the folded cloth. I smiled in remembrance of the faded blue ribbon that Bella used to wear in her hair when she was but a young girl. I had kept it all these years since it reminded me of the day we had met.

She stood and carefully slid the ribbon out then proceeded to wrap it around the third finger of her left hand. "This will be my ring, Edward, and no matter what happens, you will never see it off my finger. Ever."

"But, Bella–"

"I don't need a metal band on my finger to bind myself to you... Edward, I have been yours for as long as I can remember."

Tears of joy stung my eyes as I pulled my _fiancé_ back to me and pressed my lips fiercely against hers, rejoicing inwardly that this wonderful, phenomenal woman wanted me of all of people.

We broke apart after several moments, and while I trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck, Bella moaned softly then continued, "And besides, who needs a wedding anyway..."

My lips froze against her throat, and I slowly lifted my head to look into her eyes, trying desperately to keep from panicking. "Sweetheart, what are you saying? Do you not wish to marry me after all?"

"Oh, Edward, of course I do!" she hurriedly reassured.

I breathed a quick sigh of relief and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and waited for her to continue.

She bit her lip in apprehension as her cheeks flushed that lovely shade of pink I so adored. "Did you know that up until the middle of the sixteenth century, the only thing needed to create a marriage was for both partners to state their consent to take one another as their spouse?"

My eyes widened at her words, and her cheeks darkened even further. "Really?" I asked, my voice nothing more than a whisper.

She nodded but averted her eyes nervously. "So, when you think about it, what we call proper weddings have only been in practice for less than four hundred years. And since when have I ever been proper?"

Her words stunned me to silence, and my mouth seemed unwilling to form a response.

Was she suggesting that we...

Could it be possible for us to...

She fingered the locket around her neck, and I smiled–despite the fact that Jacob had been the giver of the necklace–knowing that it held two tiny photos inside; one of Bella, and one of myself.

"I'm certain we could sell this, and the money, plus what we've saved so far, would surely be enough to pay for a small apartment in town for at least a month. By then you'll be working, and your salary can cover our expenses."

My heart pounded against my ribs at her suggestion. "Bella, your family–"

"I'll miss my father, but I can still see him in town. And you know as well as I do that it wouldn't bother me in the slightest if I never saw that horrid woman who calls herself my mother again. In fact, that's precisely what I'm hoping for."

I abruptly stood to my feet and began pacing the floor, running my hands through my hair. It wasn't fair of me to ask her to leave everything behind just to be with me, however, the desire to do just that was strong. So very strong.

"We could leave tomorrow, Edward," she continued. "We could start our lives together as man and wife... finally. Just think of it! A home of our own."

I froze in my steps and faced the wall, feeling as if my heart were about to beat right out of my chest. Although we had talked endlessly of marriage and our future together, I never dreamed that it would be possible for it all to occur so soon.

Fear and uncertainty washed through me in that instant along with a litany of unanswered questions. What would her father think if we left so suddenly? What would people in town say about her without a proper wedding? Would I truly be able to provide for her? Where would we be able to find an apartment we could afford? Would it be safe?

After a few moments of tense silence, I slowly turned back around to gaze at her. As our eyes met, the questions and uncertainties slowly drifted away, and I realized that nothing else mattered.

I was there. She was there. God was there. What more did we need?

I took her small hands and enveloped them in mine, relishing the way the smooth satin ribbon around her finger felt against my skin. I brought them to my chest and clutched them over my heart, the very place that she had captured so long ago, as I slowly knelt before her.

"Bella," I began nervously, not even recognizing my own shaky voice. "I'm afraid that all I have to offer you is me and my undying love for you."

How I wished it were more. She deserved so much more than a tiny apartment. She deserved so much more than a beastly looking husband. However, the look of complete adoration on her face as she gazed at me was enough to quench even the darkest of my fears.

I took a deep breath and swallowed hard, gripping her hands even tighter between mine.

"And I know that's not much, but... will you, Isabella Marie Swan, take me as your husband, to have and to hold... and to never let go?"

Tears began trickling down her cheeks, and I quickly grew concerned, frightened that I had ruined everything. Was this not what she wanted? After a moment, she sighed, and her face broke out into the widest smile I had ever seen before.

"I will, Edward. I will," she proclaimed happily, squeezing my hands. "And will you, Edward Anthony Masen, have me as your wife, to allow me to love you and to cherish you until death do us part?"

Unbridled joy coursed through me, and my mouth turned up on one side into a silly, lopsided grin. "Death won't ever be able to separate us... and yes, I will. Dear God, Bella, of course I will." As if there could ever be any other possible answer.

I brought her left hand up to my mouth and brushed my lips against her ring, silently promising to replace it with a real one just as soon as I could afford to.

"With everything that is within me, Bella, I vow to love you. Forever."

She threw her arms around my neck and buried her face into my chest. "I love you, too, Edward. I vow my love to you and only you... for the rest of my days and more."

We leaned in and pressed our lips firmly together for a few moments before pulling away to gaze into each other's eyes.

She flashed another beautiful smile as her hands tenderly caressed the marred skin of my cheeks. "My husband," she said with a contented sigh.

I grinned back, and I had to suppress the urge to shout my declaration out at the top of my lungs for all the world to hear. Instead, I settled for an elated whisper. "My wife... my amazing, beautiful, wonderful wife."

I tilted her chin and moved my head to hers, kissing her forehead, her nose, and each one of her cheeks. Eventually, our lips found each other once again, and Bella threaded her fingers through my hair, letting out another happy sigh.

Our mouths continued to move together, and I wasn't sure about her, but I felt like I could never get enough. She must have felt the same way because her tongue darted out and licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth immediately, letting her warm tongue inside so that it could tangle and slide against my own.

She moaned and tightened her grip on my hair, eliciting a groan from me. I wrapped my hands around her waist, and, as the intensity of our kiss grew, I pushed myself up off the floor.

Without breaking contact, I sat myself back down on the bed beside her, cradling her head in my hands. Bella responded by sliding her body over, pulling herself up onto my lap, straddling me. I gasped at the contact, the area between my thighs throbbing almost painfully.

Her head tilted to the side as she panted for air, and I took the opportunity to lower my mouth to her chin, pressing my lips along the smooth line of her jaw, down her neck, and over to the sensitive skin beneath the hollow of her ear.

I sucked on her tender flesh lightly and slid a hand beneath the fabric of her cotton nightgown, caressing her smooth, bare leg with my fingers. She moaned and twisted her fingers even tighter in my hair, pulling the strands hard, drawing another groan from me.

"Make love to me, Edward," she gasped. Or maybe it was I who gasped.

"Bella, we musn't," I said, though I couldn't help but to continue trailing kisses along her delicate collarbone.

"Why not?" she asked breathlessly. "It's our wedding night after all."

Reluctantly, I pulled away from her, cupping her cheeks in my hands, pausing for a few moments before speaking. "Bella... are you sure you want to do this, love?" I asked, studying her eyes carefully. "I, ah... Jacob said that it's supposed to... that it may hurt you the first time."

"I want to be with you, Edward," she whispered without hesitation, stroking my scarred face gently with her fingers. "I want to become one with you."

I inhaled deeply through my nose and let it out slowly.

What if I hurt her? Really hurt her? What if I did it... wrong?

I had barely no knowledge at all about physical intimacy, only what little information Jacob had shared with me on the subject.

"Please?" she whispered, staring at me with those impossibly wide, brown eyes of hers as her thumb brushed against my cheek. "Please, Edward..."

I practically stopped breathing altogether for a few moments as I became lost in her hypnotizing gaze. How could I ever say no to her?

With another deep breath for courage, I recaptured her lips with mine and slid my left arm around her waist, holding her tightly to me. I used the other to push on the mattress, sliding our tangled bodies back further to the middle of the bed. Our mouths continued to move together as our hands explored each other over our respective night clothes.

Were we really going to do this? I silently prayed that it wouldn't be horrible for her.

After several minutes, my fingers found their way to the hem of her nightgown, and I broke away from her lips so that I could look at her, questioning with my eyes. She let out a shaky breath, nodded, then proceeded to assist me in lifting it up and off her body.

All of the breath in my lungs came out in one quick whoosh as I took in the beautiful sight before me. I licked my lips, which felt horribly dry all of a sudden, and swallowed thickly.

Bella's breathing was just as labored as mine as she reached her trembling fingers out and tugged on my nightshirt, pulling it upward. I held my breath as I helped her remove it, tossing it beside hers somewhere on the floor.

We sat there quite awkwardly for a few moments, both of us blushing like mad, looking anywhere and everywhere but at each other. Finally, we took a deep breath in unison and then slowly removed our undergarments.

My mouth fell open as my eyes roamed her body shamelessly. She was positively... exquisite.

She gasped suddenly, bit her lip and averted her eyes.

My breath hitched, and I immediately knew what had caused her abrupt discomfort. With a grimace, I looked down at the scars that marred my upper half. These were even worse than the ones on my face.

I moved my hands to cover my wretchedly disgusting flesh, feeling completely ashamed, and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Instantly, I felt her hands grip mine. "No, Edward! It's not... it's just... you're... you're so..."

_Ugly?_

_Repulsive?_

_Hideous?_

"Naked."

I let out the breath I'd been holding as a relieved chuckle escaped my lips. "So are you, love," I whispered as my eyes once again gazed upon her stunning beauty.

Her cheeks flushed an even deeper shade of red at my shameless ogling.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, not for staring, but rather, for making her feel uncomfortable. "You're just so beautiful, Bella. In all of God's creation, I don't think I've ever seen anything more lovely."

She tucked her chin to her chest and gave a shy smile, sucking her lower lip in between her teeth, then turned her gaze to my body. And even though I desperately wanted to cover myself, knowing how ugly the burn scars were that covered my torso, she silenced my fears with the very look in her awed and loving gaze.

She trailed her fingertips lightly across my chest, causing me to shiver, though it had nothing to do with the cool, fall temperature.

I reached my hand out as well and caressed her bare shoulders, smiling at how smooth her skin felt.

My gaze flickered lower before capturing her eyes with mine, silently asking if it was okay. She took my hand in hers and pressed it against her bare breast in response. My heart practically stopped beating at that moment before taking off faster than the speed of light.

With the utmost care and caution, my thumb began to gently sweep across her tender skin. She gasped quietly and closed her eyes.

"You're so soft, Bella," I murmured in wonder as my hands tenderly moved against her body.

Her lips curved into a smile, and she opened her eyes, meeting my gaze, then returned her hand to my torso, her fingers slowly tracing over each and every scar, line and muscle.

My lips found hers again, and I leaned in closer, pressing her carefully down onto the mattress as we continued our exploration of each other's naked chests. It wasn't long before the desire to have more of her became too much, and I pulled my head back, staring into the depths of her chocolate eyes.

"Bella?" I asked breathlessly. "I... I want to, ah... can I put my mouth..." I trailed off, feeling my cheeks grow warmer than ever before.

She swallowed rather loudly before nodding her head, bringing her hands back to my disheveled hair and gently tugging me back toward her.

After inhaling a deep, shaky breath, I lowered my head to her breast and placed my mouth where my hands had been just moments before. I closed my eyes at the delicious taste of her warm flesh as Bella moaned and arched her back, sliding one of her legs up and around my hip.

I groaned as we both became keenly aware of the position of our bodies, and I could feel a certain part of mine straining desperately toward hers. The sensation of her hot skin pressed so tightly up against me was overwhelming, and I was doing everything within my power to ensure that I didn't lose it before we'd even begun.

As my eyes opened, I took in her beautiful form and sighed, still not quite believing that I could be so lucky as to have the wonderful creature beneath me as my wife. Her lips were parted, and her breathing was heavy as I continued to move both my mouth and hands against her.

She raked her nails across my back, and I groaned as I felt tingles shoot all over my body, concentrating themselves in the area just below my hips. On instinct, I pressed my pelvis against hers, and the friction that action provided caused us both to moan.

"Edward," she whimpered, clutching me even tighter to her, and I worried momentarily that my weight would crush her.

However, in the next instant, our eyes locked, and she gave a slight nod as if to let me know that she was ready. I nodded in return and carefully moved my hips so that they fully lined up with hers.

"Please, let me know if it's too much," I whispered in concern.

She nodded her head again and bit her lip. Slowly, I pushed my lower body into hers, feeling my eyes roll into the back of my head at the unexpected tightness and warmth I encountered.

"Oh, God," I whispered breathlessly.

Suddenly, her eyes squeezed shut, and she let out a quiet sob. Immediately, I froze and exhaled the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

I resisted the powerful urge to move, and instead, drew in steady breaths one after the other in an effort to remain still. "Bella?" I asked through clenched teeth. "Do you... should I stop?"

She shook her head slightly, but a few tears spilled out of her eyes. My heart broke at the very sight. I was hurting my beloved.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, kissing the wetness from her cheeks and wondering what in the world I could do to make this easier or better or just... something for her. Something that didn't involve hurting her. "I'm sorry," I repeated with a heavy sigh.

Several moments later, her eyes were still closed, though her body seemed to have relaxed infinitesimally. I couldn't bear seeing her in pain any longer, so I began to slowly move off of her.

Her arms tightened around me. "No!" she cried, pulling me forcefully to her.

I groaned as we joined again, completely overwhelmed by the pleasurable sensations running over nearly every inch of my body.

Bella gasped loudly, and I snapped my head up, looking fearfully in her eyes. Had I hurt her even worse?

"Oh God, sweetheart. I'm so sorry."

"No," she whispered, finally opening her eyes and locking her gaze with mine. "I, ah... do that again, Edward... do it again."

For a moment, I thought my heart was going to stop beating completely. Instead, it thundered to life beneath my chest, causing my breathing to become quite heavy yet again. As her lips slowly lifted into a smile, I felt my own mouth curve up on one side.

I brushed her silky hair out of her eyes as I repeated the movement, causing both of us to moan in unison.

"Yes," she said almost inaudibly. "Just like that, Edward."

Her legs slid up, hitching around my thighs as we started moving together, slowly and gently at first, but then gradually becoming a little stronger, surer.

I had no idea if I was doing anything right. All I knew was that whatever I was doing felt unbelievably incredible, and Bella didn't seem to be complaining. In fact, she appeared to be enjoying it just as much as I was.

Our mouths came together in another passionate embrace as our chests heaved with our labored breaths, and our bodies heated up considerably from our intimate exertion.

"Edward," she panted. "Can you... can you move faster... or harder... or maybe both?"

I swallowed thickly and complied, groaning long and low as my hips collided over and over and over again with hers, savoring the way her body moved and writhed under mine.

As our souls united and became one, I whispered my love for her, feeling the pressure inside of me building and soaring and climbing higher.

Bella gasped then moaned as her body suddenly stiffened, and I was utterly stunned by the sheer beauty that crossed over her face as she cried out. My name fell reverently from her swollen lips as she trembled beneath me.

The pleasurable sensations were simply too much to take, and I shut my eyes up tight, unable to keep them open any longer, as I felt every single muscle in my body grow completely rigid before finally releasing in wave after wave of ecstasy. I whispered her name as I clutched her body to mine, never wanting to let go. Ever.

We both panted for air, and I attempted to roll of off her as I realized that I was likely crushing her tiny frame. However, she tightened her arms around me and sighed.

"Just stay... stay like this for a little while longer," she murmured, grinning widely.

I exhaled and relaxed, trying to get my breathing back under control as I pressed my forehead against hers. "Bella, that was unbelievable."

She hummed in agreement and brushed my damp locks out of my eyes. I propped myself up on my elbows and leaned my face toward hers, capturing her lips with mine.

After a few moments, I rolled off of her but immediately pulled her body against me. She snuggled as closely as possible, our legs tangling together, and placed her head on top of my chest, right above my heart.

I yanked the covers over us and wrapped my arms securely around her body. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward."

"Forever," I whispered as my eyes closed in sheer exhaustion.

I could hear the smile in her voice as she murmured in response, "I won't settle for anything less."

With an elated grin firmly in place and Bella's bare form draped over mine, sleep claimed me almost instantly.

That night, I dreamed of the two of us lying outside in our meadow... only we were not alone.

Curled up with us among the dandelions and violets, listening with wonder as my lovely wife read a story aloud about daring adventures and far-off places, was a little girl with mahogany hair and emerald eyes.

Suddenly, everything vanished as I heard what sounded like a door swinging open, followed by a horrified gasp. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Uh oh!

What did you think of their "wedding" and their first time? That was the part I struggled most with in this chapter because I was determined to make it perfect for them.

Before I get weirded out reviews, yes, I do realize that Bella is only 16, while Edward is 18. But, don't forget that this takes place in quite a different time than the one we live in, and this Edward & Bella are obviously not like those around them as it is. Plus, it's just fiction. Sheesh. :)

For you historians out there, I tried researching this time period, but there's only so much googling you can do before you just want to rip out your eyeballs. So, if they didn't use particular words back then or if certain facts aren't all that true, then I apologize. I tried. Really, I did. I spent more time on google for this chapter than I'd care to admit.

Thanks for reading, and please leave a review. I'd love to know what you thought.

HAPPY EASTER!! :)


End file.
